


Cool Lodgings

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breather Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'awwwww</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Lodgings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyAshes/gifts), [thesesongsaretrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesesongsaretrue/gifts).



Craig’s a good bloke.

And Sophie, she’s lovely.

Later I met Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All, and he was... _well._.. charming baby, really, like they took his parents and added their intelligence together and made him.

But the first time I met Craig - so timey-wimey really - I got to play football.

Football is amazing.

Football is _cool_.

Football... it’s like the fez of team sports, the bowtie of things blokes do round the pub... no, wait, that’s rubbish, it’s not like that at all, forget that.

But it _is_ cool.

Really cool.

Yeah, saved the world and all.

 

But _football_... really cool.


End file.
